When You Push an Ed Too Far
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: This story is about when the Eds have enough of being taunted and made fun of, and they decide to fight back! Rated T just to be safe
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy because if I did, I would have the series to never end!_

_**When You Push an Ed Too Far**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a normal day in the cul-de-sac where the Eds live. We find them now doing a scam that is sure to fail in front of Eddy's house. "Come one, come all, come learn how to fly like a bird!" shouts Eddy. Then wouldn't you know, everyone started laughing at the Eds attempt to scam them out of their money. Edd said "People please, now thats not--", he could not finish speaking due the kids laughing even harder. So Eddy and Edd had Ed tear the stand down, and then the 3 Eds walked to Double D's house in shame, but managed hearing Kevin say "You dorks will never learn!" As Double D walked in last into his house, he slammed the door, hard, which caught Ed and Eddy by surprise. "Gentlemen, I believe I am tired of being picked on by those kids and being laughed at! I say Its time we finally did something about it1" Double D said. "But sockhead, we are not even remotely strong enough to fight them, well except Lumpy!" Eddy said. "That may not all be true Eddy. For you saw the way I closed, or should I say slammed, I have been working since when we did that wrestling stuff a while back." Double D said. "You have?" Ed and Eddy exclaimed. "Yes, I have. I have also been working on something just in case this might have happened, follow me gentlemen!" Double D exclaimed. With that, Edd went out his room and into the hall. Ed and Eddy did what Edd said and followed him. It was when all 3 Eds were in Double D's basement when Edd exclaimed, "Well sockhead, where is the stuff that will help us get back at the kids, where huh?" Edd said, "It is right behind the curtain, Eddy, now please wait!" So Edd entered his password into the keypad that was next to the curtain, and once he did that, the curtain revealed what the Eds will use to get their revenge! All 3 Eds started laughing evilly and loud, so loud, all the kids heard it. Then they knew, the Eds are about to do something, something unknown!

_**Next Chapter: **The rise of the dark Eds_

(Please review!)


	2. The Eds Make a Comeback

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy because if I did, I would have the series to never end!_

**2nd Disclaimer- **_The Story will change direction then originally planned, sorry for the wait, Onwards to Chapter 2!_

_**When You Push an Ed Too Far**_

**Chapter 2: The Eds Make a Comeback**

Ed and Eddy both looked in amazement at first as what was going to be their big revenge, but all they saw were 3 test tubes with serums and their names on each one. "Yo sockhead, is this a joke, I thought this was going to be bigger than just 3 test tubes full of fruit punch..." Eddy said, a little annoyed at Double D. "Eddy, I know it doesn't seem like much not, but mark my words, this is it. If you recall that day that cursed boomerang apparently altered our personalities the moment it touched us. Ed was smart, you, Eddy, was...ugh... motherly, and from what you both told me about me, cool." Edd said. "Ok, I remember that, but what does that disturbing experience has to do with now?" eddy asked. "Well, like I was trying to explain, I extracted some DNA from each of us, knowing full well this day would come, and took out unnecessary traits in our DNA, mixed some together, and rearranged it so it can be drinkable. But I fear the change may be permanent." Edd explained. Ed and Eddy looked at each other for a second, absorbing all that Double D explained, then looked at Double D. "We'll do it!" Ed and Eddy exclaimed. Double D smiled at that, then saddened a bit. "Ok you two, you guys go ahead and take your designated test tube and drink. You two should see changes by morning. I still have a bit of work before mine is done." Edd said. Ed and Eddy nodded, took their assigned test tube and drank, Eddy grimacing a little at the taste, while Ed happily drank all in one gulp. Double D then told them to head home so that he can work on his some more. Ed and Eddy left Double D's basement and headed to their designated homes.

During the next month, all the kids in the cul-de-sac saw changes in both Ed and Eddy. Ed became much smarter then he normally was, but still wasn't in the league of Double D's brains. He also started to eat less and work out a bit. Eddy too was a bit smarter than he normally was, he still did scams, but these scams were more thought out now and they actually work. Eddy also worked out a bit as well, just to keep up with Ed. But Ed and Eddy's main concern was that their friend, Double D, never left his basement for that whole month. Every time they went to visit Double D, He told them that he was working and couldn't be bothered. It then came to the first day back to high school and all the kids still never saw Double D. Ed and Eddy were worried that Double D has lost it while they were at their lockers, when suddenly the front door to the school opened, revealing none other than Double D him self. Ed and Eddy both looked at Double D and saw that he didn't change at all, or so they thought. Double D greeted the two and winked at them, letting them know that he finished his serum and drank it. Ed and Eddy nodded and went back to getting stuff from their locker. While Double D was at his locker, Kevin showed up. " Yo dork, where ya been, hiding from the embarrassment that was that failed scam to fly? Kevin asked, then laughed. Double D ignored him, still rearranging his stuff into his locker. Kevin was angry that he was being ignored but the smart Ed. "Answer me before I pound you, dork!" Kevin shouted. Double D still ignored him. Kevin was furious. Kevin then proceeded to punch him, but was stopped by a hand, Double D's hand. Kevin was shocked that this ed could hold him back. Double D turned to Kevin, smirked, and with a light push, sent Kevin into the row of lockers at the end of the hall. Ed and Eddy smirked at the sight and proceeded to go to class as if nothing happened. Double D joined them in their journey to class. It was a good thing no one else saw that, or they would have been scared of the Eds. As the Eds walked to their classes, they all had one thought, '_That is just a taste of what is to come._'

_**Next Chapter: **__The Kids begin to fear the Eds_

**Note:** Just to inform those the readers of this fanfic is that this will be a touch and go, as in updates could be months at a time. Hope to have the 3rd chapter sooner than the gap of time this and the 1st one took.

(Please review!)


End file.
